sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
Kitsune RESTRICTED -- You must have an approved Kitsune Application before playing. Kitsune (singular'': also ''kitsune) are a race of werecreatures who take the shape of a single- or multi-tailed fox. Kitsune live in tribes according to which elemental magic they possess. There are thirteen tribes. Kitsune are the traditional choice of companion for the Crowned Deities, and are generally well-respected by all races for that. However, they can be tricksters and may take evil alignments. Tribes There are thirteen kitsune tribes, each representing one type of elemental magic. Each has a primary weakness which affects their element of power. The following are the thirteen types of kitsune: There is also a type of kitsune that does not belong to any one tribe. This type is called "Void." Voids are banished from their tribes, any other tribe, and the Council immediately upon their discovery. Traits A kitsune's natural form is a fox with multiple tails. They gain one tail per century of life, with a maximum of nine. Each tail gained represents a certain achieved level or stage in the kitsune's power, such as the ability to heal itself, the power to control the effects of emotions on powers, etc. These levels are not standard. Players may choose which abilities their kitsune has earned. However, all levels only apply to elemental magics within that kitsune's element of power. A fire kitsune cannot learn water manipulation, for example, and an ice kitsune cannot learn to control another kitsune's rock. Kitsune can shift into two other forms: a human and an anthro (a humanoid with a fox's features). In human form a kitsune's tails manifest into shapes, such as a knife or rock. In anthro form the kitsune's tails are evident. Both forms have full access to any powers they've gained or learned. Kitsune reproduce by breeding. Mates can only be taken within a tribe -- that is, Rock can only mate with Rock, Metal with Metal, etc -- by kitsune law. This is because crossing elements may produce a Void (and only crossing elements: a Void can never be produced through same-element pairs). Newborn kitsune are very rare. One or less new kitsune are born to a tribe every hundred years. If two kitsune are born to the same tribe in a century, then the tribe is considered blessed and prosperous for that century, and the firstborn child's first tail is very powerful. Young kitsune do not inherit their parents' elements. They may be born into any tribe -- a Fire pair could have a Light baby, for example, or two Shadows could produce a Life. It's common for young kitsune to live with members of their tribe rather than with their parents, since other tribe members can best prepare them to survive. Kitsune eat anything a fox or human would eat. Anything poisonous to foxes is poisonous to kitsune, though skills learned through their tails may counteract poisons. The maximum lifespan of a kitsune is unknown: some Council members claim to be millennia old. However the maximum number of tails (and new skills) is set at nine regardless of age. Government Each tribe has a tribal leader called a "general" who oversees their day-to-day business. Tribes also have a very few nine-tailed Elders. The Elders keep their distance from the tribe, maintaining an objective viewpoint, and may even oppose their tribe's stance on issues. Of the Elders, one from each tribe is chosen to sit on the Council. Council members very, very rarely see their tribes. They're responsible for keeping peace among all kitsune from an overarcing perspective. When a Crowned Deity's kitsune companion dies or becomes unfit, the Council decides which newborn kitsune should take its place. This newborn is called "Chosen." The Council member responsible for the affairs of his tribe issues a set of tests, which the Elders then give to the Chosen child on its fifth birthday. Void Void kitsune are born with one type of elemental magic, such as lightning, but must also feed from chaos, strife, and pain. The Void trait is not evident to the eye, and if Void kitsune can manage to feed from small crises and pains they may hide the trait until otherwise provoked to reveal themselves (through revenge, vendettas, etc.). Void kitsune do not gain tails with age. Instead they must steal tails from fellow kitsune. This means that Void kitsune, in addition to their elemental power and need to feed, have the ability to steal other kitsune's power. One tail may be stolen with a minimum of effort. But stealing more than one tail's-worth of power takes a lot of energy and experience, and it is rare that a Void kitsune will steal a tail unless he needs it. After stealing a tail, Void kitsune gain the capacity to use that tail's element. For example, if a Rock kitsune spends a century learning how to levitate rocks, then gains a tail, the Void kitsune who steals that tail would gain the capability to levitate rocks. Void kitsune are very, very rare. They are not given to the same tribe more than once, ever. If there should ever be two Voids within a millennium in the same tribe, that tribe is considered cursed and is banished from the Council and from contacting any other tribe. Voids themselves are banished immediately from all tribes and from the Council upon their discovery. Category:Races